Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 149
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass Vier die magische Zahl ist? ------------------------------------------ Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper, das Blut tropfte zu Boden, das Timing hatte nicht ganz gestimmt. Lee hat in dem Moment als die Spitze des Speers in sein Fleisch eindrang die Schwerkraft auf das Ende der Waffe verhundertfacht, worauf die Spitze sofort zu Boden gesaust war. Eigentlich hätte er das tun sollen, bevor ihn das Metall erreicht hatte. Doch er konnte keine Zeit verlieren, rasch hob er seinen Fuß über den Stiel der Waffe und zertrat das verzierte Holz mithilfe seiner Teufelskräfte. Noch bevor Kamu irgendetwas tun konnte, drehte sich Lee und verpasste dem ehemaligen Priester mit seinem anderen Fuß einen kräftigen Tritt ins Gesicht, was die Todsünde quer durch den Raum fliegen ließ. Kamu flog auf den schwarzen Sarg zu, hielt sich an jenem fest und verhinderte so gegen die Wand zu krachen. Lee hatte erwartet, dass der Sarg einfach umkippen würde, doch das schwarze Holzkonstrukt blieb fest stehen und öffnete wieder seine Tür als Kamu, „Invidia: Revolver“, rief. Ein rot schimmernder Revolver kam aus dem schwarzen Inneren des Sarges hervor und wurde von Kamu gefangen, „Wie konntest du nur meinen Speer zerstören?“ „Hast du doch gerade gesehen, bin drauf getreten“, war die freche Antwort Lees, der angestrengt versuchte sich auf seinen Gegner zu konzentrieren und seinen Schmerzen keine Beachtung zu schenken. „Dieser Revolver gehört einst einem berüchtigten Scharfschützen namens 'Red Eye', jedoch war er genauso berüchtigt, wie unaufmerksam, ein kleiner Tropfen Gift in seinem Drink und schon gehörte dieses Prachtstück mir“, erklärte Kamu und erneut betrachtete er die Waffe mit strahlenden Augen. „Warum erzählst du mir das?“, fragte Lee, dem diese Prahlerei ziemlich auf die Nerven ging. „Nur damit du diese wunderbaren Kunststücke zu schätzen weißt“, antwortete Kamu und zielte dann mit dem Revolver auf Lees Gesicht, „Also dann, da ich nun aufgewärmt bin, werde ich wohl nicht mehr ganz so viele Anläufe, wie beim letzten Mal brauchen.“ Der erste Schuss fiel, Lee erschuf mit seinen Kräften einen Wall, der die Kugel nach unten treiben sollte, doch die Richtung des Projektil wurde nur minimal beeinflusst und so musste der Piratenkapitän zur Seite ausweichen. Der nächste Schuss war auf seinen Brustkorb gerichtet, erneut versuchte Lee die Kugel mit seinen Teufelskräften umzuleiten, doch sie war zu schnell, als das sie durch den geringen Wall aus Schwerkraftmanipulation großartig beeinflusst werden könnte, weswegen er ein weiteres Mal ausweichen musste. Doch da kam Lee die Idee. Während er dem dritten Schuss auswich lief er an der mit Fenster versehenen Wand entlang rundum Kamu herum, dieser feuerte zwei weitere Schüsse, jedoch konnte Lee Beiden ausweichen, worauf die hohen Fenster zerbarsten. Soweit Lee die Situation im Blick hatte, fasste Kamus Revolver nur sechs Kugeln, wenn Kamu nun seinen letzten Schuss abgeben würde, konnte Lee angreifen. Schließlich fiel der sechste Schuss und Lee bog ein und stürmte direkt auf den ehemaligen Priester zu. Mit seinem gesunden Arm und der Sense holte er aus und zielte auf seinen Gegner, dieser grinste jedoch nur breit und betätigte einen kleinen Schalter an seinem Revolver, worauf ein Messer aus dem Griff der Waffe hervorschoss. Dieses Messer rammte die Todsünde seinem vollkommen überraschten Gegenüber in den heilen Arm. Ein lautes Scheppern und ein Schmerzensschrei ertönten als Lee seine Waffe zu Boden fallen lies. Der Kapitän biss die Zähne zusammen, er hatte zwar keine Waffe mehr, aber sein Gegner hatte nur einen Arm zur Verfügung, da der Andere immer noch die Waffe, die im Fleisch des Piraten steckte, hielt. Mit aller Kraft, die er in dieser Situation aufbringen konnte, trat Lee Kamu in die Seite und schleuderte somit die Todsünde erneut quer durch den Raum. Unsanft knallte Kamu auf den Parkettboden, richtete sich aber prompt wieder auf. Währenddessen zog Lee an dem Revolver, der immer noch in seinem Arm steckte. Als er es geschafft hatte ihn zu entfernen, ließ er in sofort wieder los, da ihm das Greifen zu viele Schmerzen bereitete. Auch Kamu hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit wieder aufgerichtet, er hatte ein leichtes, siegessicheres Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Invidia: Furtum!“, ein weiteres Mal öffnete sich der Sarg, diesmal kamen lange Bandagen hervor, die durch die Luft glitten und sich dann um den Revolver und Lees Sense schlangen und sie dann langsam zurück zum Sarg zogen. Hastig lief Lee zu seiner Sense hinüber und wollte sie von den seltsamen Bandagen losreißen, doch plötzlich tauchte Kamu hinter ihm auf und trat ihn seinerseits aus dem Weg. Geschickt schaffte es Lee wieder auf den Füßen zu landen, doch bevor er über seinen nächsten Schritt nachdenken konnte, gaben seine Beine plötzlich trotzdem nach und er landete mit dem Gesicht auf dem Holzboden. Er hörte wie sich die Sargtür schloss und Kamu ein kurzes verächtliches Lachen ausstieß. „Du musst wissen, ich bin kein Kampffanatiker, wie manche meiner Kollegen. Mir geht es nicht darum Kämpfe möglichst lang zu ziehen, extra Vergnügen daraus zu gewinnen oder meinen Gegner auf besonders brutale Weise zu töten, ich will einfach nur all die Dinge haben um die ich Andere beneide. Also kann man davon ausgehen, dass meine Waffen nicht ganz sauber sind“, Kamu ging nun langsam auf Lee zu, streckte seinen Arm aus und sagte dann, „Invidia: Axt!“ Prompt öffnete sich der Sarg wieder und spie eine simple Axt aus, die Elegant von Kamu gefangen wurde. „Eine schöne Axt, nicht wahr? Simple und praktisch, sie sieht vielleicht nicht so besonders aus, wie meine anderen Waffen, jedoch ist sie von höchster Qualität und man kann mit ihr, jeden Baum mit einem Schlag fällen“, Kamu hielt kurz inne und grinste erneut, „beziehungsweise kann man jedes Genick mit einem Schlag durchtrennen. Sie war auch die erste Waffe, die ich an mich genommen habe. Ein einfacher Holzfäller kam zu mir, als ich noch Priester war. Er sagte mir, er habe dieses Prachtstück von einem Fremden erhalten und er könne mit dieser Axt ganze Baumgruppen binnen Sekunden fällen. Da er fürchtete es könnten Dämonen im Spiel sein, wollte er dass ich einen Exorzismus ausführte. Daraufhin hab ich ihn mit meiner Priesterkette erdrosselt“, Kamu stand nun vor Lee und beim Gedanken an seinen ersten Mord musste er laut loslachen. Schwungvoll hob er die Axt mit beiden Armen hoch über den Kopf und hatte es auf Lees Hals abgesehen. Der Piratenkapitän starrte zu der Todsünde empor, unfähig sich zu bewegen, blieb ihn nur ein einziger Ausweg und er konnte nur hoffen, dass wenigstens dieser Plan funktionieren würde. Die letzten Kräfte, die er in seinem gelähmten Körper zusammenbringen konnte, nutzte er um seine eigene Schwerkraft zu kippen. Im freien Fall flog Lee auf eines der aufgeschossenen Fenster zu. Er hörte wie die Axt über ihm in den Boden einschlug und wie Kamu laut fluchte. Kaum war Lee durch die Öffnung in die kalte Nacht hinaus gefallen, verlor er die Kontrolle über seine Fähigkeit. Einen dumpfen Aufschlag später landete Lee im kühlen, dunklem Gras. Er hatte Glück gehabt, dass er nicht von allzu weit oben heruntergefallen war. Kurz bevor Lee die Augen zufielen blickte er mit aller letzter Kraft zu dem Gebäude hoch, aus dem er gerade eben geflohen war. Rauch stieg in die wolkenlose Nacht hinauf, während die oberen Stockwerke lichterloh brannten.